Magnetic sensors are often integrated within the platforms of computing devices and are used as compasses to measure or detect heading information, e.g., information relating to the direction the computing device is pointing. Such heading information may be used for navigation applications, perceptual computing applications, gaming applications, and the like. However, interference induced by the platforms of the computing devices may impede the proper functioning of the magnetic sensors, resulting in inaccurate heading measurements. The heading and accuracy of digital compasses can be dynamically influenced by both the environment in which the device is operating and the system state of the platform containing the digital compass. The algorithms to determine heading and accuracy can be complex and require large number of sensor readings.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.